Finding Love on an Adventure
by Lonely Abyss
Summary: Matthew's kingdom along with 2 other kingdoms have been attacked by a unknown man. Now he must battle and triumph in the Sinnoh League to save the kingdoms. On the way he meets Ash and the gang. Will love blossom between Ash and Matthew? Ash x OC. ENJOY!
1. Fight and Encounter

Hello there dear readers. This is a AU fan fiction please enjoy. I have changed the story so Ash and them might not be at the place where it was in the movie and things. I'm changing it hehe. I also have a few OC's of my own.

Abyss : Wow this is my first Palletshipping fan fic! I'm so excited!

Ash : Yeah well I don't care! So who's the boy I'm going to meet!

Dawn : How could you Ash! your going to dump all this *gesturing her body* for a boy?

Ash : Uhhh… yeah I guess I am. *Blinks*

Dawn : What? I'ma hurt this boy! *Growls*

Matthew : What the beach ball did I do? *Raises eyebrows*

Dawn : You stole my man! *Snarls*

Matthew : I never stole him if you never had him. He just likes me better *smirks*

Ash : I'm inclined to agree with Matthew.

Brock : Wow when did you know big words Ash?

Ash : What! Why you! Stop taking that beach ball's side!

Abyss : Damn it just be quiet and do the disclaimer!

Matthew : Lonely Abyss doesn't own pokemon. He only owns this fine body! *smacks ass*

Ash : *drools and gets a boner* That's hot!

Dawn: Forget that piece of trash Ash you can have this! *is wearing only a thong and a see through bra.

Ash : Woah! Sorry Dawn I don't swing that way.

Dawn : But but but!

Abyss : Oh but your foot on your own time you killing my story here. Dx

Matthew : *smirks* On with the story then.

**Chapter 1**

In the vast world of pokemon there was 3 kingdoms. The kingdom of Fire was built near a volcano and the people of the kingdom worshipped fire and rock pokemon. They would catch and raise those type of pokemon. Moltres the titan of Fire as the guardian pokemon that lived there and was worshipped protected the people.

The kingdom of Thunder was built on a high mountain. People there worshipped thunder and metal pokemon. They only caught and raised pokemon of those types. And the titan of Thunder Zapdos guarded the people of the kingdom of Thunder.

The Kingdom of Ice was built on a glacier. People there only caught water and ice pokemon. The titan of Ice Articuno protected their land.

Each Kingdom had a king that ruled the land and each king had born a prince. Members of the royal family in each kingdom were able to control the guardians of their kingdom they also had a jewel that would make certain types of pokemon stronger.

All was peaceful in the 3 kingdoms but suddenly one day, a gigantic dark cloud came floating by the Fire Kingdom. Thunder struck from the cloud destroying house and buildings with in the Kingdom. The King, Daniel was watching from the balcony. He suddenly started glow red, closing his eyes in concentration.

"Moltres! I call upon you!" He shouted out. The volcano next to the castle erupted. Searing hot lava shot out creating a pillar in the volcano. The pillar was ripped apart as Moltres emerged from the confines of lava.

Moltres screeched as it flew towards the king. When Moltres was in front of the king he commanded Moltres to fly towards the dark clouds to see what was going on.

'This can't be the work of the thunder kingdom we have a treaty!' the king thought as he watched the Fire titan fly fast towards the cloud. Upon reaching the cloud 3 Garchomps, 3 Dragonites, 3 Salamences, and 3 Flygons flew out of cover and started attacking Moltres with ice and thunder attacks. Moltres screeched as it was hit by the attacks and started countering.

The prince of the Fire Kingdom Nathan came into the room and walked outside onto the balcony with his father. The wind was blowing harshing and whipping around them.

"Father what's going on?" Nathan asked frantically staring at his father in confusion.

"I don't know! This dark clouds just suddenly appeared!" Daniel replied not taking his eyes off Moltres once.

"Come on son we have to do something!" Daniel said reaching for his pokeballs on his belt. Nathan quickly did the same.

"Go Typhlosion! Charizard! Blaziken! Monferno! Magmotar! Heatran!" Daniel shouted as he threw six pokeballs into the air releasing the aforementioned pokemon.

"Go! Typlosion! Charizard! Blaziken! Monferno! Flareon! Arcanine!" Nathan shouted as he also released his pokemon.

Their pokemon all growled before charging at the other pokemon. Soon their pokemon were too injured and captured and taking within the cloud.

The cloud was approaching the castle fast and was still destroying things within the kingdom.

When the clouds was in front of the father and son a figure emerged from the cloud. The person appeared to be cloaked in dark robes and it appeared.

Without saying anything he held out his arm signaling for the dragon typed pokemons to go after them. They ran back inside. Daniel took off his necklace and handed it to Nathan.

"Nathan take this and go to the ice kingdom, King Johnson's son, Matthew, he will know what to do." Daniel said as he pushed Nathan into a secret passage leading far away from the kingdom.

"But-" Nathan started but couldn't finish as the door to the passage closed. Seeing as he couldn't do anything he ran down the path in the passage. The passage was make of stone and have torches of fire when he got to the end Nathan was panting and wiped the sweat off his face as he pushed up lifting the door up and climbing out. He quickly closed the door and stood up. He looked towards his kingdom seeing as it was being destroyed tears slid down his face as he watched.

As he was looking he saw dragon type pokemon in the air and on the ground but not close to the kingdom.

'Oh no! They must be looking for me!' Nathan thought as he ran.

The pokemon heard noise and began chasing Nathan. He ran behind rocks to hide. The dragon pokemon quickly started closing around where he was. He knew he was going to be captured but he had to get the ruby gems to the Ice Kingdom. He quickly spotted an Arcanine and motion it to come to him. The Arcanine came and he wrote a note and wrapped it around the gems and tied it to Arcanine's Neck.

"Bring this to the Ice Kingdom now go!" Nathan ordered in a hush voice so not to be caught. Arcanine nodded and quickly sprinted off heading towards the Ice Kingdom.

He quickly ran the other way leading the dragons away from Arcanine. The dragons spotted him and chased him. He was suddenly grabbed and lifted into the air being carried towards the cloud.

Nathan gulped and closed his eyes. He was brought into the cloud where it hid a large machine. The dragons took him inside and put him in a cage next to his father.

"I'm sorry father." Nathan apologized.

Daniel sighed. "Don't worry it's not your fault that you were captured."

"But I managed to give an Arcanine the gems to take to the Ice Kingdom." Nathan said to which Daniel smiled.

**At the Ice Kingdom**

The Arcanine reached the Ice Kingdom in 5 hours with his speed. He reached the gates but wasn't let in. But he didn't care he just charged in and ran into the main hall with guards chasing him. The King, Johnson was sitting on a throne as he barged in. Matthew was standing to the right side of King Johnson.

Guards quickly surrounded Arcanine.

"Stop." Called Matthew. The guards quickly backed off and left. Matthew stared at Arcanine for a few seconds before descending the steps and approached the Arcanine.

"Becareful son." Johnson said with concerned laced in his voice for his son.

Matthew didn't respond to his father as he continued towards Arcanine when he was infront of Arcanine he grabbed the pouch make of paper from it's neck and unwrapped it.

Matthew was shocked as he looked at the two ruby gems and the note.

_Please save our kingdom. Something strange has appeared and destroyed my kingdom and have captured my father and right now they probably have me too. Please save me and my father. The enemy is strong is came amongst a dark thunder cloud using dragon type pokemon. It also captured our guardian as well as our pokemon. Our kingdom lies in your hands._

_Nathan._

Matthew was shocked he couldn't believe the Fire Kingdom was destroyed. He told his father what was happening and started thinking of a plan to stop the new threat and save his friend and the king. 5 hours later he was still thinking of a plan when in barged a Jolteon with guards surrounding it.

Matthews first thought was 'oh no!' as he got a dread feeling. Once again he dismissed the gaurds and approached the Jolteon taking the paper pouch from the pokemon while the pokemon scampered away.

He quickly unwrapped the paper with shaky hands. He opened it to find what he dreaded two topaz looking gems. He read the note.

_Please help my kingdom! This dark thunder cloud appeared out of no where and destroyed my kingdom as well as stole out pokemon and our guardian. They also took my father. Right not I'm running I'm pretty sure I'm going to be next. Please help us!_

_Nick_

Matthew realized what this meant their kingdom was next.

He quickly took all the jewels and put them into his necklace.

"Father their coming…" Matthew said sadly.

"Ah…" Johnson said as he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Father stay here I'm going protect the kingdom." Matthew said and left before his father could say anything.

Matthew jumped from building to building making it to the outskirts of the kingdom where the dark cloud was coming.

He jumped on top of a tower outside the town wall. When the cloud got close enough he yelled.

"Who are you and what have you come here for!" He shouted.

The same cloaked figure came out as well as his dragon pokemon.

"I have come to take the jewels of the kingdoms as well as destroy them so I can be the king of the kingdoms!" The figure said.

"You'll never be able to do it!" Matthew yelled angry at the man for capturing his friends and destroying their kingdoms.

"Attack!" The man commanded as his swarm of pokemon charged at Matthew.

"Articuno! Gyarados! Blastoise! Dewgong! Milotic! Swampert! Feraligatr! GO!" Matthew shouted as he released the pokemon. He concentrated on his powers and the gems he had glowed. He focused and light shot out from the necklaces flying towards his pokemon powering them up.

Soon his pokemon had defeated the cloaked man's pokemon.

"Release my friends right now!" Matthew demanded.

"I have underestimated you Prince Matthew." The cloaked man chuckled.

"I will not return you friends. But I will on one condition." The man said.

"What would that be?" Matthew growled.

"You must compete in the Sinnoh league and defeat the champion!" The cloaked man said.

"I'm sorry what?" Matthew asked confused but with manners as he was taught since birth.

"You must gain all 8 badges from the Sinnoh Gym Leaders and triumph in the Sinnoh league tournament." He declared.

"Then you won't attack out kingdoms and return my friends correct?" Matthew asked with an eye brow raised making sure.

"Yes." The man replied.

"Then I accept your challenge." Matthew said with determination in his voice.

"Good." The man said and left.

Matthew sighed and headed back to the kingdom to pack. He explained the deal with his father who agreed that is would be a good idea to do and get it over with. Matthew left the next morning heading towards Oreburgh City.

But before leaving.

"Articuno you have to stay here and take care of the Kingdom incase that man goes back on his words ok?" Matthew said gently to his loyal friend. Articuno nodded sadly but understood it had to be done.

'I will await your return Matthew.' Articuno stated sadly.

"Just so you can defend the kingdom I'm trusting you with the kingdom's gems for now ok?" Matthew said again in a soft voice that made him sound like he was about to cry. Articuno nodded with it's head. Matthew smiled sadly as he took the 5 gems off his neck and placed it around Articuno's neck. Johnson was also there and he watched the interaction with his son and the guardian. When Matthew was done Johnson also gave Articuno his gem and patted it on the head.

"I'll be back soon after I beat the champion." Matthew said with tears in his eyes as he hugged Articuno before he hugged his father. Both Articuno and his father has tears in their eyes. Johnson handed his some a large amount of money and a credit card.

"It's for you trip the card is to my bank account whatever you need to buy just use the money or the card." Johnson said crying and hugging his son once again.

"Thanks dad. Becareful that man might go back on his word anytime." Matthew said as he started walking away as much as he didn't want to leave he knew he had to, to save his friends and his kingdom.

**With Ash and the gang**

Ash along with Dawn and Brock were heading to Oreburgh City to get Ash's first badge. They were enjoying the scenery as the walked on the road. The sun was shinning above them and clouds were in the sky and a gentle breeze was blowing by. They all thought that it was a great day.

"We're almost there." Brock said happily as they had been walking since in the morning.

"That's good." Ash said as his Pikachu 'pika'ed in agreement.

While they were walking they had noticed a boy walking next to their group, they looked over at him curiously. The boy had black medium length hair and was wearing a white loose long-sleeve shirt. It showed some of his pale white shoulders and his collar bone. He was also wearing kind of loose white pants.

Dawn and Ash both blushed as they looked at the male beside them. He was really good looking!

Ash was gay and his friends didn't know and he didn't want them to for fear of rejection.

Brock thought the boy looked cute but he didn't swing that way.

Dawn being the hyper girl she was started talking to the boy.

"Hi there what's your name? Mines Dawn!" Dawn said happily.

The boy looked bored and sad at the blue haired girl but replied none the less.

"Matthew." The boy said in a sad tone.

They all caught the tone.

"I'm Ash Ketchum." Ash said as he held his hand out towards the boy.

The boy looked at Ash and his hand for a moment before accepting it sending chills down Ash's spine. Ash thought he saw a blush on the boy's face but that must have been his imagination but that didn't stop ash's heart from skipping a beat.

'_I can't like this guy can I? I just met him!_' Ash thought with a light blush on his face..

"And I'm Brock." The tanned male said as he held out his hand. Matthew barely looked at him but shook his hand none the less.

They all started walking again with Matthew on the far left Ash next to him and Dawn next to Ash and Brock next to Dawn.

"So where are you headed?" Ash asked trying to make conversation. The others also looked at Matthew curiously.

"Oreburgh city." He replied.

"Oh us too! Why are you going?" Ash asked once again. Matthew sighed somewhat annoyed making Ash feel bad.

"I'm going because I have to get the Coal badge and I need to get all others and compete in the Sinnoh league." Matthew told them.

"Me too! I'm competing to be the worlds greatest pokemon trainer." Ash blurted earning weird looks from the others making him blush.

"Would you like to travel with us?" Dawn asked quickly her voice full of hope.

Matthew groaned mentally. '_These people are nice but they might just slow me down. But its better I go with them then myself seeing as that cute boy has the same goals._' Matthew thought. '_Hold up! Cute boy?_' Matthew blushed. He knew he had an attraction to boys but this was the first time he was actually attracted to anyone. '_He is pretty cute I guess I do like him a little._' Matthew thought blushing lightly.

They continued walking. And they finally reached Oreburgh city. It was starting to get dark and they decided to go to the Gym tomorrow they all walked towards the pokemon center.

When they walked in they headed to the counter to get rooms.

"Nurse Joy your as beautiful as ever will you go on a da-" Brock started but got cut off as Croagunk jabbed him in the butt. Ash and Dawn sweat dropped and tried to look normal. Nurse Joy was recovering from her shock and Matthew just blinked as he watched as Croagunk dragged Brock to god knows where.

"Nurse joy may we have two rooms?" Ash asked.

"Sure but we only have 1 room the other is a small room." Nurse Joy said nervously.

"Um… how small?" Ash voiced his question.

"The small room only has one bed and unfortunately those are our only 2 rooms left." Nurse Joy said regretfully.

"I don't mind sharing a room." Matthew said as Ash and Dawn looked shocked along with Nurse Joy.

"Since the bigger rooms have 2 beds Dawn and Brock can have that room. Ash do you mind sharing with me?" Matthew asked with a very light pink hue on his cheeks but went unnoticed because of the center's lights.

"Sure I don't mind." Ash said as Dawn gasped in jealousy she wanted to be the one that stay with Matthew.

"Good." Nurse Joy sighed before smiling and handing them the keys to the rooms.

"Can you also heal my pokemon as well as Pikachu?" Ash asked Nurse Joy who nodded and took his pokemon balls and Pikachu.

Then they started walking to the rooms just as Brock had joined them.

"Oh hey Brock we were just going to put our stuff in the room before going to eat." Ash said to Brock who nodded and followed them to the rooms. They dropped off their stuff and went to eat. After eating they went back into their rooms to rest. Dawn gave Ash an envious glare as she went into the room along with Brock. Ash and Matthew also walked into the room they were going to share.

Matthew walked in last and locked the door. He went to the bathroom showered and came out dressed in just his briefs that had an ample bulge in them which Ash couldn't take his eyes off of as he blushed looking at it or at Matthew's body he was slim, toned, and had muscle definition his skin was pale and white and glistened in the room light as he still had some water droplets on his skin. Ash couldn't take his eyes off of Matthew he felt himself have an oncoming nosebleed so he did the best thing he could he ran straight into the bathroom and went to the sink.

Matthew just blinked surprised but ignored it. So he sat down on the left side of the bed and dried his hair he had also opened the window so the wind could help. Soon he heard the shower going. He blushed as he thought of how ask would look naked. Finally his hair was dry but he didn't feel sleepy so he went to sit by the window and looked at the moon feeling the gentle midnight breeze blow across his face, his near naked body and through his hair.

He was enjoying the breeze just as Ash had came out of the bathroom water droplets clinging to his tanned skin as he walk into in just his boxer briefs while drying his hair with the towel so he didn't Matthew looking at his almost naked body. Finally having the willpower to stop staring and to close his mouth Matthew began to talk.

"Is it ok with me sleeping in just my underwear? If your uncomfortable with it I can put on some clothes." Matthew said eye Ash from the corner of his eye.

"No it's fine if you don't mind me either." Ash said as he finished drying his hair and throwing at the towel onto his back pack before walking to the bed.

"No I don't mind either." Matthew replied walking to the bed too. But Ash accidentally tripped and landed on top of Matthew and their lips mashing together neither one wanted to pull away as they both just stayed still looking into each others eyes. They both began to blush. Ash decided to be bold and go for what he wanted he lips started moving against Matthew's. Matthew's eyes went wide as he felt Ash's lips move against his soon he started responding and started kissing as back.

Soon they found themselves in a heated kiss. The were hugging and kissing when Ash boldly moved his right hand down to grab Matthew's cock through his underwear. Matthew moaned into Ash's mouth and Matthew reached down to grabbed Ash by his cock and started jacking him. Ash moaned back into Matthew's mouth and soon they both were moaning. They were both getting close as they continued to touch each other and kissing.

Just as they were about to reach the point of no return there was a knock on their door scaring the crap out of both of them that they both literally jumped a few inches off the bed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I heard some sounds are you guys ok in there?" Nurse Joy asked worriedly from the other side of the door.

"Y-yeah we-we're fine." Ash stuttered blushing bright red.

"Yeah we're just fine." Matthew echoed.

"That's a relief I thought something happened to you guys." Nurse Joy sighed in relief.

"Well good night boys." She said and walked away.

Both Ash and Matthew both sighed in relief as she walked away.

Neither boys had erections now that Nurse Joy had scared it away so both boys just decided to lay down.

"So uh…" Ash started.

"yeah um…" Matthew tried to speak but could find words to speak.

"Look Matthew I really like you and I have since I first saw you and I was hoping you feel the same." Ash questioned blushing and feeling his heart pounding in his ears.

"Ash… truth is I feel the same when I first saw you I couldn't believe how good you looked. But I don't just like you for your looks your quite ambitious, funny, smart, kind, and energetic." Matthew breathed out as his own heart was pounding rapidly in his chest.

"So… what does this make us?" Ash asked in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked.

"I mean like what we just did… what are we…?" Ash questioned again.

"Well if it's ok with you I would like to be your… boyfriend…" Matthew blushed deep red as he said the last word.

Ash looked at Matthew and thought he was so cute with a blush on his face.

"Yeah I would like that. I'd like that a lot." Ash said with a smile on his face as he leaned down and kissed Matthew on the lips who returned it.

Both boys didn't feel like doing anymore so they both just kissed and cuddled until they fell asleep holding each other in an embrace.

**To be continued…**

Matthew : Review please! I'll give Ash more kisses if you do!

Dawn : I'ma hurt you for stealing my man! *chases Matthew with a chainsaw*

Matthew : Ahhh! *throws pokeball and hits Dawn on the head* Gyarados use Ice Beam!

Dawn : *is frozen*

Matthew : *pokes the block of Ice called Dawn* Well would you look at that. She's frozen! Take that beach! *sticks tongue out* *giggles and jumps on Ash kissing him*

Ash : *Moans* Lets go back to our room…

Thanks for reading my story! This is my first writing a palletshipping story please be kind and **review** my story!


	2. Gym Battle 1

Welcome back readers! I'm here with a second chapter. :D

By the way! In this story I'm gonna make the gym leaders pokemon like the game but in the rematches so their stronger!

Abyss : Woot! I just finished chapter 2!

Dawn : *Breaks the ice* YES! I'm free! *Looks around* Hey… where's Ash?

*Ash and Matthew comes out of the room reeking of sex*

Dawn : Oh my god! YOU SLUT I'M GONNA KILL YOU! *Chases after Matthew with an axe*

Matthew : Are you cereal? First a chainsaw now an axe? Next thing you know she's gonna have a gun!

Dawn : Not a bad idea *Evil grin* *Pulls out a gun*

Matthew : *Gulp* He-hey take it easy they *Holds both hands up*

Dawn : YOUR DEAD!

Officer Jenny : Ok you psycho your under arrest for attempted murder!

Dawn : But but but! I'm a main character of this story!

Officer Jenny : Pshh! Like I haven't heard that one before. Your just SUPPORTING CAST! Unline Matthew here *Pulls Matthew into an embrace* He's a main character!

Ash : Hey get your grubby paws off my man!

Matthew : Oh calm down Ash. I'm gay and I only love you!

Ash : *Smiles in relief*

Abyss : Damn it! Start my dam story already! *Smacks Ash on the back of his head* and Dawn if you don't calm down I'ma hurt you in my story then make you go away!

Dawn : No! I'll behave!

Ash : Lonely Abyss does not own pokemon! Only his characters and story plot.

**Chapter 2**

It was morning and sunlight started peeking into the room where two boys laid unconscious on a bed within an embrace. Slowly Matthew began to wake up, his eyelids fluttering open revealing his blue eyes.

He looks around the room and started remembering what happened last night and blushed. Suddenly he had an evil thought.

He dove under the covers of the bed. He took grasp of Ash's cock and started jacking it.

'_Hope Ash's likes his wake up call._' Matthew thought.

Slowly he lowered his head until his mouth was just in front of Ash's cock. His tongue darted out of his mouth and lapped across Ash's boyhood causing Ash to groan in pleasure while sleeping causing Matthew to giggle.

Kicking off the sheets Matthew went to look for his pokeballs. Finally he found the one he was looking for.

"Go Dewgong." Matthew whispered. As soon as Dewgong came out of his ball Matthew signaled for it to be quiet.

He turned back to Ash and watched as Ash groped blankly on the bed looking for the covers that Matthew had previously thrown off. He quickly crawled back on bed and took Ash's erection into his hand and jacked it once again causing a moan to come from Ash's mouth.

'_Who is this master? And what are you doing with his penis?_' Dewgong asked.

"This is my boyfriend and I'm giving his a wake up call." Matthew giggled.

'_Oh? Then why did you summon me master?_' Dewgong voiced his question.

"Because I have a job for you but hold up." Matthew said before taking the tip of Ash's cock into his mouth causing Ash to groan quite loudly. Soon he started engulfing Ash's erection going all the way down on him. He started bobbing up and down on Ash's erection causing a symphony of moans to come out of Ash's mouth.

He pulled off and stood away from the bed causing Ash's to once again groan but in frustration at the lost of the wonderful feeling on his boyhood.

"Dewgong use Ice Beam!" Matthew commanded quietly pointed at Ash's erection that was standing in attention.

Dewgong obeyed his master and used Ice Beam.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash screamed so loud that everyone in the pokemon center must have heard.

"Return." Matthew said retrieving Dewgong into his pokeball.

Quickly he walked into the bathroom with his clothes already on while Ash was screaming.

Suddenly the door opened and Nurse Joy along with Dawn and Brock came into the room. Several people were standing outside or by the door frame wondering why the scream.

Everyone blushed as they saw Ash naked as the day he was born with a leaking erection standing proud.

Everyone suddenly became quiet as the atmosphere in the room got awkward.

That's when Matthew came out of the bathroom.

"Oh my lord!" Matthew said in mock surprise as he looked at a blushing naked Ash that was glaring at him and embarrassed people in the room.

"I seem to have forgot my pokeballs." Matthew said as he went to grab his pokeballs off the desk and placed them back on his belt.

"Well Ash when you done putting on a show for everyone I'll be eating breakfast k?" Matthew said and laughed as he walked out. People quickly followed his lead and left including a blushing Nurse Joy and his 2 friends.

Ash was sitting on his bed still naked and blushing.

"I'ma get him if it's the last thing I do!" Ash swore to himself.

He quickly got dressed placed his pokeballs that were on his desk onto his belt and went outside to the breakfast department in the pokemon center.

He quickly saw Matthew eating with Dawn and Brock and made his way over ignoring the snickers, giggles, laughs, embarrassed looks, and blushing people as he walked by. Finally reaching the table he sat down next to Matthew as Dawn and Brock were sitting next to each other on the other side of the booth.

"I can't believe you did that to me!" Ash whispered in an angry voice into Matthew's ear.

"Why whatever are you talking about Ash? I merely gave you a funny wake up call." Matthew whispered back as if it explained his actions.

"You!" Ash said.

"Yes? What about me?" Matthew asked raising a brow at Ash.

Ash heaved a sigh.

"Just forget it. Your lucky I have a crush on you, anyone else and I would have punched them." Ash whispered once again.

"Why thank you for not punching me." Matthew whispered sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Your welcome?" Ash questioned not catching the sarcasm laced within Matthew words causing Matthew to face palm.

"What ever just go get some food cause after were done I want to go to the Gym." Matthew muttered.

"Ok!" Ash grinned happy before going to get food.

"So what was this morning about?" Brock asked curiously once Ash left.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked feigning innocence.

"I mean with Ash screaming and in bed naked." Brock provided.

"Oh that! You know… I don't know really I went to the bathroom to shower and get changed when Ash just screamed and I came out to see what it was after I had my clothes on. As for why Ash was naked he told me he liked to sleep nude or something." Matthew said twisting the facts around.

"I didn't know Ash liked to sleep nude… He never did with us or with any other of my friends when we were traveling." Brock said thinking back.

"Yeah." Dawn agreed.

"I don't know maybe it's because I'm a guy and he's comfortable sleeping nude around a guy and not with a girl." Matthew shrugged although he did know the real reason he wasn't going to tell them.

Just then Ash came back and sat down with a lot of food on 3 plates.

"I hope your not expecting me to wait for you while you eat all of that." Matthew joked looking shocked at the amount of food Ash had got and was planning to eat.

"Nope because I will finish this easy!" Ash boasted.

"Oh really." Matthew said raising a brow.

"Yeah!" Ash retorted.

"I don't believe you." Matthew countered.

"Believe it he can eat more then this. His stomach is like an empty pit." Brock said to Matthew.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Ash whined.

"Yes you are." Dawn and Brock said simultaneously as Matthew giggled as Ash pouted.

"What ever Ash just eat up I wanna go to the Gym and get the badge." Matthew said.

"Ok give me a few minutes." Ash said as Matthew rolled his eyes and finished eating his food.

True to his words Ash finished his food in a few minutes.

"I still can't believe you ate the much food." Matthew said as they walked out of the pokemon center.

"Well get use to it Ash always eat the much." Brock said as they walked towards the Oreburgh Gym.

(Author's Note : By the way I forgot most of what happened in pokemon sinnoh and I have stopped watching it so I'ma make up the story and what they did. XD By the way it would be great if someone told me what cities or towns in pokemon had the pokemon contests.)

They walked to the Gym and when they arrived they were disappointed as the Gym was closed.

"So what do we do now?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know but I don't really care seeing as the Gym isn't open." Matthew said sadly. '_Dang it I need the Gym to be open so I can get the gym badge!_' Matthew thought.

"How about we go check out the stores and stock up on supplies and go down to the lake and play hang out? We can come back and check to see if the Gym is open then." Brock suggested.

"Sure." Everyone chorused.

They walked around town and picked up supplies such as potions and berries from the local pokemart. After they were down they all headed down to the lake and set up a few blankets on the grass before setting their things down.

"We should let out pokemon out to play too!" Ash said enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Dawn agreed. Taking out their poke balls.

"Chimchar! Turtwig! Gliscor! Buizel! Staravia!" Ash yelled as he threw his pokeballs ups.

"Croagunk! Hapinny! Sudowoodo!" Brock shouted and threw his pokeballs into the air.

"Squirtle! Piplup! Ambipom! Pachirisu! Mamoswine!" Dawn called out as she released her pokemon.

They pokemon came out of their pokeballs and scurried away to do their own things.

Dawn, Ash, and Brock all went to change into their swim suits. Dawn was in a semi-skimpy two piece bikini. Ash and Brock were both in swim trunks.

When they came back Matthew was just sitting on the grass looking at the pokemons with a small smile adorning his face making him look peaceful. Ash and Dawn couldn't help but blush while they were looking at Matthew.

"So Matthew you going to call out your pokemon?" Brock asked curiously.

"Hm? Oh yeah." Matthew let out a laugh at his forgetfulness as he stood up and walked towards the lake.

"Where are you going?" Dawn asked curiously running to catch up to Matthew as Brock and Ash did.

"I'm going to release my pokemon." Matthew said.

"But why not just release them out here?" Dawn asked confused.

Matthew laughed causing Dawn and Ash to blush once again. '_He has such a nice laugh!_' Dawn and Ash both thought.

"Why do you think I'm releasing my pokemon into the lake? It's because they are water pokemon." Matthew giggled out as he continued his way to the lake along with Brock, Ash, and Dawn their pokemon all followed them too as they were curious to see the pokemons of their trainers new companion.

When they got to the lake Matthew sat down at the edge of the lake.

"Gyarados, Blastoise, Dewgong, Milotic I choose you!" Matthew called out as he released his pokemon into the lake. Matthew's pokemon gave a roar as they were released. Not shortly after he released his pokemon Ash's, Dawn's, and Brock's pokemon surrounded Matthew pokemon. Matthew did have his Swampert and Feraligatr because he left them with his dad to protect their kingdom incase the cloaked man backed out on his words and attacked his kingdom.

"Wow those are some strong looking pokemon." Brock said to Matthew.

"Thanks I've had them for a while they are all my friends." Matthew smiled as he watch his pokemon interact with the others.

Matthew, Ash, Dawn, and Brock were talking when Dewgong swam up to the edge and nudged Matthew in the leg.

'_So Matthew how was today after you sent me back into my poke ball_' Dewgong said to Matthew.

(Author's note : I'm not sure if I explained this or not. But Matthew has a strong bond with his pokemon's and he's had them for a while so he can understand them same with Ash and Pikachu.)

"It was funny too bad you couldn't have seen it." Matthew whispered and giggled.

"You guys wanna go have a swim?" Matthew asked them standing up.

"Oh right we forgot!" Ash said. "Lets go!" With that said Ash jumped into the lake.

The rest of them jumped in too. When they all surfaced Matthew asked them did they want to go diving.

"Sure." They replied together.

Matthew climbed out of the water and went to his bag and retrieved 4 goggles and 4 mouth pieces that held oxygen in them then he returned to the group. (Author's note : I forgot what those things are called! Grrr!)

"These are kind of like miniature oxygen masks they give you 30 minutes of oxygen before they run out. Right now they are all full when you run out tell me and I'll go recharge it." Matthew said as he handed them out.

"Awesome." Ash said happy that he could swim under water and look at pokemon and things under.

"Yeah! I want to go exploring." Dawn said excitedly as she dove into the water.

Matthew also put on his goggles and mini oxygen mask as he dove in.

Matthew looked around underwater he saw Dawn looking at some Luvdisc's along with brock who was apparently studying them. Ash was playing with some Finneon as they were chasing each other around apparently playing tag.

Matthew spotted his pokemon laying on a ledge underwater. He swam towards his pokemon and laid down near his pokemon. He watched the others as he petted his pokemon.

After a while Ash swam to him and motion asking if he wanted to play tag with them. He nodded and got up. He tapped Ash and swam away with Ash trying to catch him. When their mini masks went empty they all surfaced. And got out and sat on the blankets that they had previously set out.

"So who's up for some lunch?" Brock asked to which they all nodded saying they wanted some.

When the food was done they all called their pokemon to come and eat the pokemon food that they have put in bowls for them.

"This is pretty good Brock." Matthew said.

"Thanks." Brock replied with a smiled for being praised.

"Brock is a whiz at cooking." Dawn said happily eating her food.

"You can say that again." Matthew said as he ate his food.

While they were eating a sudden explosion caught them off guard and it threw them all to the ground. While nets shot out and captured Pikachu and Dewgong.

"Ow…" Matthew said as he sat up rubbing his aching head.

"Ugh… what happened?" Ash asked as he was getting up along with Dawn and Brock.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear."

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ears!"

"Bring chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope, bringing fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet."

"When everything's worse, our work is complete."

"Jesse!"

"And it's James!"

"And Meowth, now dat's a name!"

"Putting do-gooders in their place…"

"… we're Team Rocket…"

"… In your face!"

"I don't get it. Who are they? And are trying to be funny? because they suck." Matthew asked confused.

"No they just suck." Ash, Dawn, and Brock said at the same time.

"HEY!" The 3 in the balloon protested.

After that was said they noticed Dewgong and Pikachu were hanging in a net that was under their balloon.

"Why'd you catch that Dewgong we want Pikachu!" Jesse shouted at hit Meowth on the head.

"It don't matter we can give it to the boss!" Meowth said.

"Your right!" Jesse said after some thought.

Just then Pikachu was about to use thunderbolt.

"No, Pikachu don'! Dewgong's in there with you!" Brock called out.

"Give me back my Pikachu!" Ash growled.

"Never you twerp! Pikachu is ours now!" Jesse said smugly.

"Give me back my Dewgong and Ash's Pikachu!" Matthew snarled.

"No it's ours! And didn't you hear the first time its OURS!" James laughed.

"Oh no you don't! Staravia attack them!" Ash said out loud.

"Yanmega attack!" Jesse commanded her pokemon.

Yanmega knocked Ash's pokemon down.

"That's it! Gyarados use Flamethrower!" Matthew commanded. Gyarados who was in the lake snaked its way up above the surface of the water and shot fire from its mouth burning the string connecting to their pokemon. Both Dewgong and Pikachu fell into the water. Dewgong caught Pikachu and swarm to the surface.

"No!" Jesse screeched for her lose of pokemon she had stole.

"Gyarados Hyper Beam!" Matthew called out. Once again Gyarados opened his mouth and shot a beam that was colorful but powerful and it shot straight towards Team Rockets balloon destroying it.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Jesse, James, and Meowth all shouted in unison.

Matthew ran to the water and check on his Dewgong.

"Are you ok?" Matthew asked.

Dewgong nodded.

"That's good." Matthew sighed in relief.

"Matthew that was awesome!" Ash said after he checked Pikachu.

Matthew blushed.

"Thanks but that wasn't anything really." Matthew said modestly.

"No Ash is right you were great!" Dawn gushed.

"She's right your pokemon must be well trained." Brock complimented.

"Thanks I guess." Matthew said scratching the back of his head.

After checking the rest of the pokemon the cleaned up and finished their lunch.

"So should we go check out the Gym now?" Ash asked after they rested after eating.

"Sure." His friends and boyfriend replied him.

They packed up their things and returned their pokemon back into their pokeballs and made their way back to the gym.

When they reached the gym they found it opened.

They all walked inside.

"Hello there are you challengers?" A voice asked.

"No I'm not." Dawn said." Me neither." Brock said.

"But we are." Ash and Matthew said at the same time causing them to look at each other and laugh.

"Well ok! I'm the gym leader Roark." Roark said pointing to himself.

"Well ok I challenge you to a pokemon battle." Matthew stated.

"I accept! Let's go to the arena!" Roark said before he led the others in to a corridor. Opening a door they arrived at the gym where the ground was mostly soil and rocks.

"I guess your going to have to sit down and watch me battle this time Ash." Matthew said and gave a secretive wink to Ash who blushed and sat down with the others on the bleachers to watch their friend battle against the Gym leader.

"We each will use 3 Pokemon each!" Roark announced.

"Fair enough." Matthew stated.

"Aerodactyl go!" Roark yelled before casting his pokeball into the air releasing the prehistoric pokemon.

(Author's note : As I said at the beginning I will be using the rematch pokemon of the actual game so the pokemon will be stronger and there are more then 4 mores in this story!)

"Not bad Roark but can your Aerodactyl handle this?" Matthew stated and grabbed a pokeball from his belt.

"Go Dewgong!" Matthew called out and release the seal like pokemon onto the ground.

"The trainer may substitute his pokemon at anytime but the Gym leader is not allowed to! Let the match begin!" The referee shouted and waved the two flags in his hands.

"Dewgong Ice beam!" Matthew called out.

Dewgong aimed at Aerodactyl and shot of beam towards the flying pokemon.

"Dodge!" Roark said to his pokemon watching it fly out of the attacks way.

"Ancient power!" Roark called out.

"Dodge and Hydro Pump!" Matthew commanded.

Dewgong jumped into the air using its tail dodging the incoming attack from his opponent before shooting a strong current of water from its mouth effectively hitting Aerodactyl on the mark and knocking it unconscious.

Aerodactyl fell to the ground.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle!" The referee said.

"Good job Matthew!" Dawn screamed loudly causing not only Matthew to wince but the others as well.

"Yeah good job Matt!" Ash called out but less loudly.

Matthew smiled at the nickname Ash gave him. Brock and Dawn had also noticed Ash calling Matthew, Matt.

"Ok! Next pokemon go Golem!" Roark shouted sending out his second pokemon.

Golem flashed out of his pokeball and gave a roar.

(Author's Note : I'm skipping the fighting it's kind of boring but let me know if you want to know the details! I'm just going to say the pokemon they use and which one wins and loses.)

"Dewgong fainted! Golem wins the battle!" The referee announced.

"Go Milotic!" Matt called out sending the long serpent like pokemon out.

"Milotic fainted! Golem wins the battle!" The referee once again announced.

"Grr… Go Gyarados!" Matthew called out sending the large dragon like pokemon into the arena.

"Golem fainted! Gyarados is the winner!" The referee shouted.

"Nice job! Go Rampardos!" Roark shouted sending the dinosaur like pokemon out.

"Rampardos is unable to battle! Gyarados and Matthew is the winner of the battle!" The referee yelled ending their battle with the results.

Both Roark and Matthew walked to each other as Matthew's friends did too.

"That was a nice battle Matthew and here is proof that you have defeated the Oreburgh gym." Roark said handing Matthew a Coal badge.

"Thanks." Matthew smiled as he looked at the Coal badge in his hand.

"Congratulations Matt!" Ash said patting Matthew on the shoulder in a loving way going unnoticed by his friends and Roark.

"I'm sorry but I can't battle you today Ash maybe tomorrow I need to let my pokemon rest." Roark said apologetically to Ash.

"It's fine I can wait a day." Ash smiled.

"Come on guys let's go eat!" Ash said happily leading his friends out of the Gym.

"Are you serious Ash? We just ate not too long ago!" Dawn asked exasperated.

"Yeah I'm starving!" Ash said looking at his friends and boyfriend.

"I don't mind going for a bite I'm quite hungry from my Gym battle." Matthew stated.

"Really? Then let's go eat!" Dawn said happily her mood changing in a split second.

"But I thought you weren't hungry…" Ash trailed off.

"Well I am now!" Dawn said snippily.

"Calm down Dawn." Brock said hoping to calm down their friend.

"Yeah down it's ok." Matthew said calmly.

"Ok!" Dawn said happily looking at Matthew.

The group walked back to the pokemon center and sat down at booths again and ordering their food and drinks.

"You guys sit here I'm going to get us some rooms for tonight." Matthew said getting up and heading over to the counter where Nurse Joy was.

"Hello there Nurse Joy may I have 2 rooms again?" Matthew asked Nurse Joy politely.

"I'm sorry but there is only those 2 rooms again." Nurse Joy said disappointedly.

"It's ok I don't mind sharing again." Matthew said smirking internally.

"Really? That's a relief! Well here are the keys!" Nurse Joy said much happier having been able to help Matthew get rooms.

Matthew returned to the booths they were at feeling quite happy as he sat down next to Ash.

"Hey Ash they only have 2 rooms I hope you don't mind sharing a room with me again." Matthew said in mock concern.

Ash caught on to Matthew's meaning.

"No, I don't." Ash smiled at Matthew.

"Why do you just share a room with Ash?" Dawn said sadly and somewhat madly.

"It's nothing against you guys but I just feel more comfortable with Ash." Matthew said putting on a sad face.

"I hope I'm not offending you guys." Matthew purposely made his voice crack as if he was going to cry.

Not knowing he was pretending Dawn and Brock quickly tried to pacify Matthew.

"It's ok Matthew! I was just wondering really! You can share a room with Ash on out adventure if it makes you feel more comfortable." Dawn said quickly.

"Yeah just don't cry! Ash won't mind sharing a room with you as he said!" Brock said just as quickly.

Ash who also didn't know Matthew was playing was about to say something to cheer him up but stopped and jumped knocking the plates on the table alittle.

"What's wrong Ash?" Dawn asked curiously wondering why Ash jumped.

"N-nothing." Ash stuttered.

"Really?" Brock asked unsure.

"Yeah I'm sure." Ash reassured them before reaching down and removing Matthews hand from his crotch.

"You are so naughty doing that while we are eating." Ash whispered huskily into Matthew's ear.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Matthew whispered back in mock innocence as he ate his food.

"Oh your going to pay for that tonight." Ash whispered once again.

"Hmm that sounds nice." Matthew retorted.

"Awesome!" Ash whispered enthusiastically.

"Too bad I like to take things slowly." Matthew whispered back continuing to eat.

"That's fine with me." Ash grinned and started eating his food.

When they all finished eating they walked back to the rooms that they were in yesterday. Matthew handed Dawn the key for her and Brock's room before going into his and Ash's room. When they were in their room Ash pushed Matthew into the wall and started kissing him.

"Well aren't we enthusiastic tonight." Matthew said breathlessly when they broke apart for air.

"I'm horny for you babe." Ash said huskily as he licked and nibbled on Matthew's neck.

"Don't leave any marks." Matthew called out.

"I'm not making any promises." Ash chuckled as he pressed his lips against Matthew's once again.

Soon they ended up on the bed.

"Let's go to sleep!" Matthew suddenly said as he undressed and got under the covers leaving a stunned Ash kneeling on the bed.

"Oh no you don't!" Ash called out before yanking the covers off of Matthews body revealing Matthews pale thin but muscular frame and his erection lying flat against his stomach.

"I'm trying to sleep here!" Matthew said exasperated as he pulled the covers back from Ash and got comfortable again.

"No! I still didn't get you back for this morning!" Ash called out pissed still.

"Aww come on! It was funny!" Matthew giggled.

"Not when people are watching you while your naked!" Ash said undignified.

"Too bad I'm sorry what can you do?" Matthew replied trying to sleep again.

"What can I do?" Ash said thoughtfully before sporting a devilish grin which Matthew couldn't see because he was turned away from Ash.

"Ill do this!" Ash called out yanking the covers off Matthew once again and pinned Matthew's hands above his head.

"Wh-what are y-you d-doing?" Matthew stuttered being caught off guard.

"Oh nothing much I'm just going to have my way with you." Ash ginned evilly to which Matthew widened his eyes as Ash lowered his head down towards Matthews boyhood.

"You wouldn't!" Matthew called out.

"We'll see." Ash replied before his tongue darted out licking across Matthews cock enticing a moan from Matthew.

Ash teased Matthew by licking and sucking at the tip of Matthews erection.

"St-stop it." Matthew called out breathlessly.

Ash continued on for a few more minutes before stopping.

"Ok." Ash grinned before stripping and getting under the covers too leaving a breathless and frustrated Matthew looking at him.

"Your so lucky I'm tired." Matthew said getting under the covers too as Ash snickered.

"Good night baby." Ash called out turning around to kiss Matthew on the lips.

"You too." Matthew called out kissing Ash on the lips before falling asleep within Ash's embrace.

**To be continued…**

Abyss : Yay I'm done!

Dawn : Oh my god! I can't believe you put his cock into your mouth Ash!

Ash : So he's my boyfriend I have the right too. *Raises an eye brow.*

Matthew : Yeah! And I liked it too but you just had to stop didn't you Ash. *Glares*

Brock : How come me and Dawn are talked about so little in here?

Abyss : Because Ash and Matthew are the main characters! I'll try including you two more.

Brock : Yay!

Matthew & Ash : Until next chapter.


	3. Poke Contest

**Hi! I'm back with another chapter! Have fun and enjoy!**

**Ash : When do I get to fuck Matthew?**

**Matthew : Who said you were top? *raises eye brow***

**Ash : What? I'm not? I thought I was!**

**Matthew : Naw fool you bottom.**

**Ash : No fair where's the author!**

**Abyss : *Eating* What? I'm busy here!**

**Ash : Why am I bottom?**

**Abyss : Cause we all know you're girl like and bitchy.**

**Ash : I AM NOT! **

**Abyss : Sure you aren't. *Rolls eye***

**Matthew : Lets just start the story.**

**Abyss : Come on Ash do it.**

**Ash : *Grumble* Lonely Abyss does not own pokemon only the story plot and OC's.**

**Matthew : Don't worry I'll let you top a few times or I might just let you be the top. *Winks at Ash***

**Ash : Really? *Gets excited (also excited in his pants)***

**Matthew : Sure haha.**

**Abyss : On with the story….**

**I'M NOT GOING TO PUT ANYMORE GYM BATTLES CAUSE IT'S ANNOYING TO WRITE AND IT POINTLESS BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW ASH AND MATTHEW WILL WIN! SO I'M JUST GOING TO DO THE DRAMA AND FUN THINGS.**

**Chapter 3**

The sun rose and shined through the windows of Ash and Matthew's room. Matthew and Ash were sleeping tangled in each others arm quite peacefully.

The sun started shining on Matthew's face causing his eyelids to flutter. Blinking and he opened his eyes he quickly threw his arm over his eyes trying to cover them from the attack from the bright sun flooding their room.

"Ugh." Matthew mumbled sitting up on the bed with Ash's arms still wrapped around him.

"Ung." Ash moaned in his sleep. "Fas-faster." Ash moaned breathlessly while humping the mattress.

"Seriously?" Matthew asked himself with an eye brow raised.

Ash continued apparently not awake yet.

"Might as well help him." Matthew thought with a devilish smile.

He pulled the covers off the both of them and flipped Ash on his back and giggled as Ash tried to hump the air.

He kissed Ash's chest and trailed down it soon reaching Ash's leaking boyhood.

'_Damn this looks yummy._' Matthew thought as he engulfed Ash's entire cock into his mouth causing a loud groan to come from Ash.

Matthew slid his mouth up and down on Ash's length causing Ash to moan nonstop as Matthew pleasured him.

Matthew backed off but not entirely, he licked Ash's sensitive cock head making Ash whimper while tasting Ash's love juices.

He used his right hand to massage Ash's balls and he deep throated Ash.

Ash's breathing quickly got shorter and he gripped the sheets waking up.

"Wha-what?" Ash asked groggily while feeling immense pleasure resonating from his groin, he looked down to see Matthew bobbing up and down on his cock causing Ash to once again moan in lust as he continued to watch Matthew bob.

When Ash was feeling close he held his hands on the back of Matthew's head and pulled him deeper until Matthew's nose was in his pubes.

Ash couldn't take it anymore.

"I-I'm about t-to cum." Ash announced to his lover.

Matthew mumbled something but nothing came out only a hum that vibrated on Ash's cock, causing Ash to arch his back off the bed and his cock to enlarge alittle more before shooting shot after shot down Matthew's throat.

Matthew pulled off until only the head was in Matthew's mouth as it was still shooting filling Matthew's mouth with Ash's boy cream.

When Ash's was done shooting he groaned and fell back exhausted.

Matthew crawled up to Ash and kissed him exchanging the fluids in his mouth with Ash as they kissed passionately when they broke apart they each swallowed some of Ash's cum.

"That was awesome." Ash said breathlessly.

"I know, I'm just that good." Matthew said before bursting into laughter with Ash joining soon after.

"So what do you say to a shower then breakfast?" Matthew's lover questioned while wriggling his eye brows.

"Sounds good." Matthew said getting up and offering a hand to Ash who took it and they both giggled while showering.

After the showering and a lot of groping, touching, and petting they came out clean and dressed before heading to the pokemon center diner.

They ordered and soon Brock and Dawn came and sat down ordering.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Matthew asked after their food had arrived.

"I'm not sure." Ash replied thinking of things that they could do.

"Oh! I heard that there is this little pokemon contest the town people are making annually." Dawn said excitedly wanting to compete in another contest.

"I heard that is was opened for anyone who wanted to join." Brock informed them.

"Sounds fun!" Matthew said excitedly.

"Really?" Ash asked stunned he didn't think Matthew would like contests.

"Sure why not have some fun since were here right?" Matthew said confused.

"Your right! We should have some fun." Ash said as an after thought.

"Cool lets finish eating and register." Dawn said eating her food at a quicker pace then she had at first.

When they were done they left the pokemon center.

"Come on lets hurry!" Dawn said pulling Matthew along the way to where the contest was suppose to be held. Brock didn't know what to think about Dawn pulling Matthew so he just followed. Ash on the other hand was quite jealous and kind of mad that she held Matthew's hand and he didn't get too.

When they all arrived at the counter where they registered they were greeted by a girl there.

"Hello there welcome to-" The girl started but didn't get to finish.

"Hello to you too miss and welcome to my heart. Would you go on a da-" Suddenly Brock groaned and fell to the ground and dragged away by Croagunk.

"Forgive his behavior he does that when he see's a cute girl like you." Matthew said flirtatiously causing the counter girl to blush and look down as is she suddenly found the counter so interesting. But he also cause Ash and Dawn to seethe in jealousy as they watched him flirt with the girl.

"Can you register the 3 of us please?" Matthew said with a seductive grin and winked at the girl who flushed so red she could match a tomato.

'_What's he doing! He's suppose to be my boyfriend!_' Ash mentally grumbled mad at Matthew.

"Come on guys lets go!" Matthew said as he dragged both Dawn and Ash to the coordinators' room while both Dawn and Ash blushed when Matthew grabbed their hands.

'_Damn it I'm feeling happy when he touches my hands but I'm suppose to be mad at him for flirting with others._' Ash thought confused by his emotions.

"So did you guys decide what pokemons your going to use?" Matthew ask them both.

"Well uh I'm gonna use Ambipom for the first round, then use Piplup for the battling rounds." Dawn said after a while.

"I'll use Chimchar then Pikachu for the battles." Ash replied.

"Nice choices!" Matthew smiled at them causing both Dawn's and Ash's heart to flutter.

"What about you?" Ash asked.

"I'm going to use Gyarados then Dewgong for the battle." Matthew said. "I've had some practice because I've done a few contest's before only won a few ribbons." Matthew continued.

"Wow can I see them?" Dawn squealed.

"Sorry I don't have them on me." Matthew replied.

"Aww… Maybe some other time then." Dawn said sadly.

"Yeah… maybe." Said Matthew.

"Hey Matthew can I talk to you in private?" Ash asked and Matthew nodded and followed Ash to an empty hallway.

"Why were you flirting with that counter girl?" Ash said hurt.

"Oh so your jealous?" Matthew asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes!" Ash snapped at Matthew who looked shocked.

"Come on Ash I was only doing it for fun. You know I love you right?" Matthew said softly while hugging Ash closer to his body.

"Really?" Ash whispered.

"Yeah." Matthew said before leaning down to kiss Ash.

"Now come on and lets go to the contest it's about to start." Matthew smiled to Ash while dragging him along.

When they came back to the room Brock was also there.

"Hey took you guys long enough!" Brock said as he stood up from where he was sitting.

"Sorry Ash was scared…" Matthew said with a smirk ignoring the protests from Ash.

"I was not!" Ash said blushing as his friends apparently believed his boyfriend.

"What ever let's go its starting." Dawn said before running towards the wait room dragging Ash and Matthew along.

"Dawn!" Alice called out.

(Author's note : Oh… I forgot their names so I'm just gonna name them myself haha.)

Dawn walked out onto the stage.

"Ambipom!" Dawn called out as she released the monkey pokemon onto the stage her. The seal on her poke ball creating stars around Ambipom.

"Spin and use swift!" Dawn commanded. Ambipom started spinning and let loose a swift attack. Stars were spinning in a tornado fashion and were being lifted up into the air colliding at the top causing the stars to break up into dust falling around Ambipom giving it a glow.

When they were finished the crowd cheered for them.

"Ash!" Alice once again called out.

Ash walked onto the stage.

"Go Chimchar!" Ash said releasing the fire monkey pokemon.

Chimchar gave a shout as it was released.

"Jump and then use flame wheel." Ash stated to his pokemon.

Chimchar jumped into the air and used flame wheel sideways really fast the broke free of it causing the flames to disperse and fall slowly surrounding the fire monkey.

Applause rang out through the crowd as they finished.

"Matthew!" Alice shouted out.

Matthew nervously walked out onto the stage. '_I hope I do good._' Matthew thought.

Taking a deep breath Matthew took his pokeball out.

"Go Gyarados!" Matthew said.

When Gyarados came out of it's pokeball the people gasped because not many people would use such a scary pokemon for the first round.

'_Matthew is this really a good idea to use me for this round?_' Gyarados roared out silently to Matthew.

"If I didn't believe in your abilities I wouldn't have called you out now let's show them what you got!" Matthew whispered.

"Go water pulse! Then ice beam!" Matthew told Gyarados.

Gyarados opened it's mouth and a blue ball of water started forming in it's mouth before it shot it up into the air. Quickly releasing a pure beam of blue ice to freeze the water in the air.

"Now iron tail then thunder!" Matthew again commanded.

Gyarados' tail glowed silverr before it swung it's tail into the air smashing the ball of ice into many pieces of ice shards. Then it's body charged with electricity as it used thunder and shocked every piece of ice shard breaking it into little sparkling dust falling around Gyarados.

When Matthew was finished the crowd cheered for Matthew as he made his way back into the waiting room.

"That was awesome!" Dawn said to Matthew as he returned into the room.

"Yeah! That looked awesome!" Ash said smiling at Matthew.

"That was a good performance." Brock smiled at Matthew.

Matthew blushed from the comments they made.

"Thanks…" Matthew muttered embarrassed.

The screen started showing who would advance to the second stage.

Dawn, Ash, Matthew, …, …, …, …, and … (Haha no names.)

The screen started scrambling the pictures and arranging them to see who would fight who.

Dawn - …, Ash - …, Matthew - …, … - …

Dawn walked out on the stage.

(I'm skipping the fighting!)

Dawn wins.

Ash wins.

Matthew wins.

… wins.

Reshuffling the pictures.

Dawn - …, Ash - Matthew

Ash and Matthew were standing next to each other while dawn was fighting …

"I'm not going to go easy on you babe." Ash whispered to Matthew.

"Of course! What fun would it be if I thrashed you and you were going easy on me." Matthew smirked.

"Yeah right! I'm going to win!" Ash declared thumping his boosted chest.

"Sure you are. Let's make it interesting loser has to give the winner a blow job later tonight." Matthew smirked devilishly to a shocked Ash.

"Your on!" Ash said accepting the challenge.

"No hard feeling when I beat you." Matthew winked and walked towards the arena seeing as Dawn's match had ended.

Matthew and Ash were both standing across from each other on the arena.

Ash was glaring at Matthew determined to win and Matthew was just smirking at Ash unaffected by the glare that Ash was giving him.

"Go Pikachu!" Ash said to the mouse pokemon that was standing by his feet.

Pikachu ran on to the arena with his cheek pouches sparking.

"Pika pi!" (Bring it on Matthew) Pikachu said grinning.

Ash just chuckled and Matthew raised an eye brow.

"Alright then! Go Dewgong!" Matthew called out.

"Dew dew dewgong!" (well shorty I see you once again!) Dewgong called out to Pikachu.

"Pika pika pikachu pi!" (I'm going to make you eat those words.) Pikachu glared.

"Pikachu thunderbolt!" Ash called out to Pikachu who was already ready and launched a bolt of electricity towards Dewgong.

"Dodge." Came the simply reply to which Dewgong complied causing Ash to lose points for missing.

"Go and use ice beam." Matthew said watching his Dewgong jump into the air shooting an ice beam onto the floor freezing it making it slippery.

Pikachu started slipping on the ice.

"Now use hydro pump!" Commanded Matthew who was smirking.

"Dodge Pikachu!" Ash told Pikachu who was still slipping but trying to get away but failed as it got hit with the hydro pump causing as a lot of points.

Matthew giggled covered his mouth with his hand. To anyone else it would look like he covered his mouth with his hand in the shape of a fist but Ash knew better Matthew was giving him a silent message. Matthew was making a signal of Ash sucking his dick.

'_As if!_' Ash thought huffing.

"Pikachu Iron tail." Ash told Pikachu who was coming back onto the field.

Pikachu jumped up and started spinning vertically and was quickly coming down on Dewgong.

"Blast it now!" Matthew said once Pikachu was close enough.

Dewgong quickly unleashed a strong jet of water knocking Pikachu back into the air.

The timer buzzed signaling the end of the battle.

Both Ash and Matthew looked at the screen. Matthew had won by a long shot beating Ash by a lot of points.

"Yes!" Matthew exclaimed pumping his fist into the air.

"Darn it!" Ash exclaimed knowing he lost the bet.

Now it was Dawn and Matthew facing each other.

Dawn had won gaining a ribbon in the process.

When they left they were congratulating each other on their battles and performances.

Dawn and Brock were ahead of Matthew and Ash who were walking side by side.

"You lost the bet." Matthew smirked grabbing Ash's hand and placing it on his raging hard on.

"Yeah yeah but it's not like I won't enjoy it." Ash smirked back.

"True now come on we have to go to the gym so you can get your badge." Matthew grinned and so did Ash as the 4 friends made their way to the Gym.

Needless to say Ash won the badge that he was after and the group went back to the pokemon center to eat and get some much needed rest after today.

"Night!" The friends called out to each other before going into their own rooms.

Once the door was closed Matthew slammed Ash onto the door kissing him passionately and forcefully to which Ash returned with the same intensity.

Matthew quickly pulled Ash's shirt over his head before pulling his own off.

He quickly went back to kissing Ash as he groped his boyfriend's cock.

Ash moaned having his cock played with by his boyfriend and started rubbing Matthew's engorged cock.

Both boy were moaning and as they made their way to the bed then falling onto of it.

They quickly discarded their pants and underwear leaving them both naked as the day they were born.

Matthew laid back as Ash had either leg and hands on the side of Matthew before leaning down and kissing him roughly.

The lowering his crotch down to Matthew's and started grinding into him causing friction between the two their love juices making it slippery and easy to rub against one another.

Lifting himself up Ash then started kissing his way down Ash's toned muscular body and licked all over it. Finally reaching his goal Ash grabbed Matthew's blood filled dick and gave it a jerk causing Matthew to moan.

Encouraged by the moan Ash licked the head causing Matthew to writhe in pleasure. He then quickly lowered his head and took Matthew in his mouth sucking all the way down deep throating Matthew's cock.

Matthew couldn't take it anymore and flipped Ash over so they were in a 69 position before grabbing Ash's cock and sucking on it too. Both boys moaned sending the vibrations onto each others dick causing the boys to moan more in pleasure before sucking each other to the climax.

Both boys had orgasmed at the same time and greedily swallowed what their lover had to offer. Then Ash flipped back over and kissed Matthew swapping and mixing what was left of their essence in their mouths before each swallowing some.

"That was awesome." Matthew said looking into Ash's eyes while hugging him closer.

"Yeah." Ash grinned stupidly.

"I love you Ash." Matthew smiled kissing his lover on the lips.

"I love you too Matthew." Ash was stilling grinning stupidly and kissed Matthew back before they both fell asleep with satisfied grins on their faces.

**To be continued…**

Abyss : Man that took some work! And I put some sex scenes in their too!

Ash : We want to have sex in the next chapter!

Abyss : You are in to position to demand anything.

Ash : I'm not?

Abyss : Nope! I'll decide when you guys have sex! Mwhahahah!


	4. Hunter J!

**Abyss : Well I'm back with another chapter! But I was hoping to have more reviews. XD**

**Ash : So what's our new chapter this time?**

**Abyss : *Blinks* you seriously think I'm going to tell you?**

**Ash : Well yeah… I mean I'm the main character?**

**Abyss : I don't care you have to wait like the others. o.o**

**Ash : But I-!**

**Matthew : Ash give it a rest…**

**Chapter 4**

Ash woke up in the morning warm and content lying in the arms of his lover.

'_If only I could wake up every morning like this._' Ash thought smiling contently.

Ash didn't want to fall asleep he wanted to watch his lover's face as he slept.

Finally Matthew started to stir.

"Morning babe how are you?" Ash asked smiling down at Matthew.

"I'm good." Matthew said yawning while stretching making him look adorable to Ash.

The two lovers shared a kiss before getting ready for the day.

"What are we going to do today?" Matthew asked Ash curiously.

"We are going back on the road to head towards the next gym." Ash replied about to leave the room.

"Ok." Matthew said quietly before following Ash out of the room to meet up with Dawn and Brock in the diner again.

'_That's right… I was so caught up with Ash and his friends I forgot my mission…_' Matthew thought guilty mentally berating himself for forgetting his kingdom was at stake if he didn't hurry up.

'_What am I to do? I don't want to leave Ash…_' Matthew thought sadly.

Ash seemed to have noticed Matthew's mood.

"What's up Matthew?" Ash asked concerned for his boyfriend.

"Hm…? Oh nothing…" Matthew replied somewhat distantly walking ahead of Ash making the boy frown.

The four friends sat down and started to eat making small talk while eating. When they finished Matthew quickly went over to the pokemon center's storage and retrieved a pokeball then they left the pokemon center and started onto the road to the next town.

"I can't wait until I get to the next gym!" Ash said exuberantly as they were walking.

'_Me neither._' Matthew thought.

Brock and Dawn chuckled.

"Always so impatient huh Ash?" Dawn said laughing.

"Of course! I need the badges to compete in the Sinnog League!" Ash said excitedly.

"That is true." Brock agreed.

Throughout their conversation Matthew was quiet but went unnoticed.

They approached a house to see a woman with a black trench coat on and visor with a Salamence behind her.

The woman lifted her left arm up that was equipped with a weapon of some sort aiming at a frightened girl who was standing behind her Gardevoir.

The group was shocked when the woman launched a beam from the weapon on her arm freezing the pokemon in front of her. The group instantly ran towards the girl while the woman jumped onto her Salamence preparing to take off. A platform flew towards the frozen pokemon creating a glass barrier around it before lifting it up and flying towards a truck.

"Are you ok?" Brock asked the girl.

"Yeah I'm fine just please help me get Gardevoir back!" The girl cried.

Ash and the others started following but Ash and Matthew were faster and left the others behind as they continued to chase the criminals.

Ash and Matthew noticed it was going down hill and to the side of the hill they saw the road that the truck would take to go down. They both started running off the side of the mountain before slipping and sliding all the way down.

"Stop it right there!" Ash called holding out both of his arms. 

"Pikachu Thunder bolt!" Ash commanded the mouse pokemon. Pikachu charged up the electricity before it sent out a bolt of thunder heading for the truck. The attack struck the truck but didn't seem to do any damage.

"It didn't do a thing!" Ash exclaimed.

"An impressive thunder bolt." A voice said from above.

"Hey you can't just steal pokemon!" Ash said facing the woman who was standing on her Salamence.

"Pika pika" Pikachu glared voicing it's own opinion.

"That's quite a Pikachu you got there it'll catch a good price." she said.

"What are you talking about! Give back Gardevoir." Ash said enraged.

"No can do, go." The woman said before releasing a Drapion from it's pokeball.

"Pikachu volt tackle!" Ash told Pikachu. Pikachu complied and charged with electricity towards the bug pokemon.

"Dodge it." She commanded and Drapion jumped up avoiding Pikachu's attack.

"Marvelous no doubt your worth quite alot." She said aiming the weapon on her arm at Pikachu.

Pikachu froze up like Gardevoir and got transferred towards the truck.

Ash charged at the woman.

"No!" Matthew called out trying to stop his boyfriend.

"Ariados." The woman said simply.

The spider pokemon shot sticky strings towards Ash.

"Gyarados Flamethrower!" Matthew called out releasing his Gyarados from the poke ball. Gyarados came out with a roar before shooting fire out of it's mouth towards the string shot attack from Ariados.

"Hand over Pikachu and Gardevoir!" Matthew said angrily towards the woman.

"That's an impressive Gyarados it will make a fine edition." She said before shooting her weapon once again.

Being prepared this time Matthew quickly commanded his Gyarados to use flamethrower causing an explosion at the collision of the attacks.

"Salamence hyper beam!" The woman said angrily.

"Gyarados hyper beam!" Matthew commanded once again.

Both pokemons charged up their attacks and shot beams from their mouth their attacks colliding causing a bigger explosion knocking both pokemon including trainers back.

"That's one impressive Gyarados." The woman said getting back up.

"Let's go!" She commanded flying off with her Salamence.

"Return." Matthew said pointing his pokeball at his Gyarados returning it into it's pokeball.

"Ugh!" Ash groaned frustrated.

The two went back and met up with the others including an Officer Jenny.

"They got off and they took Pikachu!" Ash said angrily to the group.

"What!" Dawn said outraged.

"Just who is she?" Brock ask Officer Jenny.

"Her name is Jay and she has a fearsome reputation as a Pokemon hunter. She captures pokemon and then sells them! If they come across a pokemon that they think is valuable they will still capture it! Some people hire them earlier to catch a certain pokemon." She explained to the group.

"That's low!" Dawn exclaimed enraged.

"Yeah how can they do that!" Ash said pissed off.

Matthew and Brock were having similar thoughts.

"How do we find her we don't know where she is right now!" Ash said mad.

"I think I can help." The girl said.

She released her Kirlia, she showed the pokemon a picture of Jay and said.

"We need to know where this person will hunt for pokemon next."

Kirlia started concentrating and projecting images into their heads.

"She's going to be at a water mill!" Ash exclaimed.

"I know where that is! It's by the forest's edge." She said.

They started going towards their and when they got there it was too late Jay was already capturing another pokemon.

Ash and Matthew ran down towards them.

"JAY! Give back my Pikachu!" Ash shouted.

"Oh it's you again." She said boredly.

"Hold it Jay I am placing you under arrest!" Officer Jenny said sliding down with her Arcanine.

"Salamence hyper beam!" Jay commanded.

"Gyarados come out hyper beam." Matthew called out once again releasing his Gyarados.

"Flamethrower!" Officer Jenny called out.

Salamence shot out it's attack as both Matthew's Gyarados and Officer Jenny's Arcanine used their attacks.

The attacks collided and ended up with Salamence getting hit by the explosion since Arcanine and Gyarados's power were stronger.

"I've got what I came here for it's time to go." She said towards her Salamence who got up and took it's master up into the air.

"Shoot it down! Ice beam!" Matthew called out.

Gyarados shot beam after beam at the Salamence but couldn't hit it.

"Return." Matthew said frustrated.

Ash started running towards the truck and went under it holding onto it Matthew quickly followed his boyfriend. Both were shocked as much as Team Rocket was when they saw each other holding onto the bottom of the truck.

"What are you doing here?" Jessie hissed.

"They got my Pikachu!" Ash hissed back.

"Well they got Meowth!" Jessie spat.

"Keep quiet! We don't need them to know we're tailing them." Matthew hissed at his boyfriend and Jessie.

They quickly shut up and the truck started fast.

They ran over a mound and the truck jumped into the air. The four saw Brock who looked shocked and was directly under the truck. Quickly after the truck fell back down and sped off.

"Where's Ash and Matthew?" Dawn asked frantically.

"I think they went after Jay." Brock said solemnly.

"Oh no!" Officer Jenny cried.

On the ship Ash, Matthew, Jessie, and James crawled out from under the trucks bottom.

The walked and found a hallway but it was split to go in different ways.

"I think we should split up." Matthew suggested to which the others nodded.

"Go Glaceon." Matthew called out his pokemon that he had got from the pokemon center earlier.

Then they all separated and each went down a separate hallway.

"Because Glaceon." Matthew warned his pokemon cautiously.

Glaceon gave a mew of understanding.

Cautiously they both made their way down the hall way only to have an Ariados come through the other hallway.

"Little kids shouldn't run around." Jay said smugly.

"And old ladies shouldn't be stalkers either." Matthew said rolling his eyes.

"Give back Pikachu and Gardevoir." Matthew said glaring at the woman in front of him.

"I have a better idea." She replied coolly.

"Oh really and what would that be?" Matthew said no budging a muscle.

"That you join me!" Jay stated spreading out both arms at a 45 degree angle.

Matthew just looked dumbstruck as did his Glaceon.

"What…." Matthew ask confusingly.

"Join my group and hunt down pokemon with me." She said more clearly.

"Hell no you must have some loose screws in your head if you think I'm going to join up with you lady." Matthew retorted.

"Then prepare! Ariados." She stated as the large spider pokemon charged for Glaceon.

"Dodge and Ice Shard." Matthew commanded pointing in the direction of Ariados.

"Pin missile." Jay replied. 

Both attack collided causing a minor explosion within the hallway.

**Meanwhile with Ash**

Ash was walking down a corridor.

'_I hope Matthew's having more luck._' Ash thought with a smile as he was thinking about Matthew.

"Wait what am I thinking! I have to find Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed after the realization hit him.

He continued walking down the corridor and saw a suspicious looking door. Curiously he looked inside and saw pokemon frozen in glass cages on a platform.

Not long after he walked in Team Rocket also walked in.

After a while fiddling with the switched they got all the pokemon un frozen.

"Come on we've got to get out of here." Jessie said.

"Not yet I've got to find Matthew." Ash said looking around before running out with Pikachu and Gardevoir leaving Team Rocket just standing in the room.

"What should we do?" James asked after a few seconds.

"We follow them of course! They should know how to get out." Jessie said before rushing out of the room followed by James and Meowth.

Team Rocket had soon caught up with Ash. They all turned a corner and saw Matthew battling with Jay.

"Finish this Glaceon blizzard!" Matthew yelled.

"Sludge bomb!" Jay shouted just as furiously.

The two attacks once again collided with one another but ended up with Ariados being knocked back because Glaceon was stronger but also causing an explosion. Knocking Jay and Matthew back hitting into the walls. 

"Matthew!" Ash called out running to his lover.

"Ugh, I'm fine lets get out of here." Matthew said groaning as he got up.

The couple got up and along with Team Rocket they left. They ran down the hall way and into a room with Jay's people chasing them into the room prepared to fight.

"Glaceon Aurora beam!" Matthew commanded. 

Glaceon attacked sending an aurora beam made of several colors heading towards Jay's goons.

The goons got hit and knocked back into the wall all groaning in pain.

By that time Jay had already got back up and went to the central room.

"Have Room 5 disconnected." Jay commanded one of the people handling the controls.

"But sir some of our people are still in there." He replied nervously.

"I don't care disconnect it now!" She said fiercely.

"Yes ma'am." The guy replied before disconnecting it.

**Back in the room with the others**

The room started to shake before the group noticed that the room was falling. Reacting fast Matthew sent out his Gyarados. 

"Everyone jump on!" Matthew commanded as he jumped on the neck of his Gyarados. Everyone quickly climbed on.

"Gyarados hyper beam now!" The sea snake quickly did as obeyed blasting the side of the room destroying it and creating a rather large hole.

"Jump." Matthew's simple command made everyone confused and their eyes grow wide with shock as Gyarados obeyed and jumped out the hole.

The group that was holding onto the huge water serpent were scared and their fear was growing by the second. They were going to fall to their deaths or be seriously injured.

"Hyper beam now!" Matthew commanded. Gyarados obliged and blasted the earth before them the backlash of the attack caused them to go back up into the air a little and feel as if they weren't falling and create a large hole in the earth.

"Now water pulse before using hydro pump!" Gyarados executed the attacks rapidly causing the hole previously made to fill up with water.

"Hold you breathe now." Matthew's voice reek of amusement.

The others just looked at him wide eye before doing as told seeing as they were getting close to the water.

With a big splash all of them landed in the water unharmed but they all got drenched causing them to groan in displeasure Brock, Dawn, the girl, and Officer Jenny all got to them as they were climbing out of the newly made lake.

"Hey be thankful that nothing is broken." Matthew said to them with a raised eyebrow.

"That's very true." Brock said in relief for his friends.

They all looked at Jay's ship as it flew again.

Matthew returned Kirlia back to the girl as Officer Jenny apprehended the goons that had worked for Jay.

"We couldn't get to her but I get this feeling this isn't the last time we'll be seeing her." Matthew words brought an uneasy feeling to the group.

"We should get going to the next gym." Ash said hoping to lighten the mood.

"Yeah let's forget about this." Brock said catching onto what Ash was meaning seeing the displeasure on Matthew's face.

"Alright." Matthew said in defeat.

"Great!" Dawn said happily.

So after saying good bye to the girl and Officer Jenny the group continued their way onto the next gym.

To be continued…

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed another chapter once again sorry for the late update I was busy haha.**


End file.
